


Darkest Delights

by Amarynthia



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dark Comedy, M/M, Multi, Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarynthia/pseuds/Amarynthia
Summary: Mad schemes of lust and obsession were Venom's specialty, and Eddie seemed to be enjoying them more than he dared to admit. Chaos and laughter were the inevitable result of their dark games.





	Darkest Delights

**Author's Note:**

> I am quite delighted to write about these two adorable maniacs.

The night was always known as the great ally of villainy, shrouding various horrors in a thick veil of darkness, concealing their deeds and hiding them from curious eyes. However, one particular monster glided and travelled effortlessly through the abandoned alleys and the dangerous streets, hungry, always hungry, needing to feast on the sins of the wicked.

Venom adored each hunt, not merely because it offered an opportunity to feed on the lovely flesh of sinners, but also because of how connected he felt with his beloved host during each mission.

Eddie seemed to have developped an equal enthusiasm for their nocturnal games and activities, spending his day researching and choosing wonderful new targets for their bloodlust, excited about the prospect of punishing each criminal in the worst way possible.

The symbiote loved how the rhythm of Eddie's heart would always change when they hunted together, he already knew the rise and fall of his chest, the beating of his heart was the symbiote's favourite lullaby, Eddie's voice and words his greatest blessing.

They fed on evil, they thrived on its taste, its scent, they eradicated villains in such a way that seemed almost morbidly beautiful. It was addictive, it was boosting their confidence, it gave them satisfaction that no other activity could ever provide.

Stalking other monsters was their favourite game, sneaking up on wicked human beings and other evil creatures, shrouded by shadows, striking and pouncing when the prey least expected it, oh, what a thrill! What pleasure of bringing justice to those that would normally never encounter it!

It was a delicacy, their soft organs, ever so tender and juicy, the weight of their sins being Venom's favourite snack. Nothing provided them with more exquisite pleasure than the feeling of claws cutting through skin, teeth sinking into flesh, bones crunching, the marrow always leaving a sweet aftertaste in their mouth.

Currently they were enjoying the body of one criminal they had captured earlier that evening, ravenous hunger finally being sated for the day. Having nearly finished, the symbiote retreated and allowedhis host to take control once more.

Eddie casually placed his hands in his pockets and proceeded down the streets to his car.

**“Eddie?“**

“Hmmm?“

**“Why can't we take the rest of the carcass and just stuff him in the freezer for later?“**

“Because I said so.“

**“But why?“**

“Our freezer may not appreciate it, and I doubt that Anne would appreciate the sight of it next time she comes over and tries to get some ice cream. I still remember what happened last time you decided to stuff severed heads in the fridge next to the cans of soda.“

**“You are both just being melodramatic.“**

“Oh? And remember what else happened last time I let you take left overs home?“

**“We may have ruined the carpet. Or two. The walls may have been a bit messy. I think we traumatized a few neighbours and caused a mild nervous breakdown in that newspaper guy down the street. What's your point?“**

“Behave.“

**“No.“**

“Venom…“

The symbiote made a cute whining noise.

**“It just gets hard when you're trying to disembowel people without making a mess on the floor!“**

“I know, I know. Also, we cannot let Anne see another mess, again.“

**“And why is that?“**

“She will do something unspeakable.“

**“Such as?“**

“She will force us to clean it all ourselves instead of hiring a maid.“

**“Oh, anything but that! What a cruel madwoman!“**

“And then we will have to vacuum.“

**“Madness!“**

“Shit is getting serious.“

**“Scandalous!“**

Eddie smirked as he got in the car, igniting the engine. He looked up, seeing Venom's grinning face in the mirror. As they got home, Eddie felt a particular warmth in his chest, as if feeling the symbiote coiling happily deep within him.

Eddie loved the texture and heat coming from the symbiote within, the way his essence was always pouring over him, engulfing him, binding him, capturing him, and he allowed it, welcomed it, adored it with every single fibre of his being.

Their symbiosis represented a bond far stronger than marriage, cutting far deeper than the soul, a pure sentiment of desire and admiration, a feeling warmer than fresh tears.

Their flesh, their skin, they were one.

And the whisper came:

**“Eddie…“**

The name was spoken like a prayer, spoken like poetry.

**“My Eddie. Always you, forever you, none other, just you.“**

“Of course.“

**“You are mine.“**

The man smirked, wishing to tease his dark lover.

“How many times have you repeated that today?“

**“Countless.“**

“Won't you get tired of that eventually? Tired of me? Wishing to explore other things for a bit?“

**“Never.“**

“You are such a dork.“

**“Excuse me, but I am officially offended now.“**

“And what will you do about it, oh, great dork?“

**“Punish you…“**

“Oh, you will spank me?“

**“Always pushing your luck, Eddie, always with that big mouth of yours…“**

The symbiote was suddenly looming over him, grinning maliciously, approaching, wrapping its tentacles around Eddie in a possessive manner, placing one over his mouth to gag him effectively.

**“Always getting yourself in trouble, Eddie, simply because you never know when to stop talking. Careful, my sweet one, for one day a monster may come and take you away to teach you a lesson…“**

Eddie raised an eyebrow playfully, seemingly unimpressed, but he could definitely not hide his arousal with the situation. He reached with his hand as much as the tentacles allowed him, and he gave the symbiote a pat on the head.

The monster seemed both embarassed and slightly cranky with the gesture.

**“Oh, Eddie, you shall see what happens when you play with the devil. You should have been more careful, but now it is too late, and the demons are coming to get you, they are coming to get their dirty claws all over your soft flesh, to taste that delicious skin of yours, to kiss your lips and ravish you.“**

He released his mouth to let him speak, and Eddie's reply was:

“Wow, lucky me.“

**“Defiant in the face of pure doom and terror?“**

“Of course I am.“

**“And that is what I like about you…“**

“Such a charmer.“

The symbiote's voice was deep and gravelly, monstrous, and yet so rich, so passionate. More tentacles wrapped around Eddie, holding him adoringly, while his sweet one spoke to him of galaxies and stars, narrated so many stories, legends, innumerable wonders that lay hidden in the far corners of the universe. Eddie could listen to the symbiote's voice for all eternity and never tire.

Their relationship was unlike any other. It was beauty written with blood, the power and magnificence of their righteous rage that descended on the vile denizens of a wretched city that was in desperate need of an angel of darkness to protect it.

And then there were these quiet moments of tenderness between many sessions of ravenous carnage.

They were connected forever and always. Partners, allies, friends.

Lovers.

**“Don't ever leave me again, Eddie.“**

A sad smile was present on the man's face.

“I won't. You're my favourite little parasite, after all.“

**“Oh, now you're in real trouble!“**

Laughter echoed in the room as the two continued playing with each other, hoping that no shadow would ever come to tear them apart again.

 


End file.
